deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Winter Soldier vs. Deathstroke
Two of the deadliest and skilled metahuman assassins will enter the fray in the first episode of a massive collaboration of violence! The Winter Soldier, ''the former friend of Captain Steve Rogerse turned hyper lethal HYDRA assassin, who's actions quietly shaped the 20th century permantely! ''Deathstroke, ''the former mentor of Oliver Queen on a quest of vengeance against his former protegee while raising an army of superhuman warriors! These two may have once been on the good side, but misfortune and hatred have turned them into finely honed killing machines! But when the dust settles, only one shall be known as... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! The Winter Soldier (Represented by CFP!!!) The Winter Soldier is an alias of the HYDRA assassin known as Bucky Barnes. Born in the Great Depression, Bucky grew up as best friend of the wimpy Steve Rogers, standing beside him through all trouble the duo went through. By the dawn of World War II, Bucky had enlisted into service despite Steve's inability to join. While Steve Rogers would eventually become the first "Super Soldier" as Captain America, Bucky would be busy fighting on the Western Front before being captured by HYDRA and being experimented on by Armin Zola. Captain America eventually destroyed the HYDRA camp where he was imprisoned, and the duo soon founded the Howling Commandos, a daring spec ops team determined to stop HYDRA. While on mission, however, Bucky was thrown off the train seemingly to his death. This was not the case, however. Bucky would survive the fall, and be captured into Soviet custody to be further experimented on by "reformed" HYDRA scientist Armin Zola. Continously brainwashed and preserved through cryogenics, Bucky soon forgot his past life and became The Winter Soldier, HYDRA's most lethal and dedicated assassin. Taking over two dozen lives over the course of fifty years, Bucky was finally freed from his brainwashing after confronting and nearly killing Captain America, his former best friend. Finally free, Bucky set out across the country to discover his past and, more importantly, think about his future. Weapons and Equipment *'Bionic Arm: '''Winter Soldier, in replacement of his left arm, uses a steel bionic arm. The arm is capable of exerting extreme amounts of strength onto a target. The arm allows Winter Soldier to rip off car doors with ease, throw the vibranium shield hard enough to make it embed itself into steel, and pound Captain America's normal face into a bloody pulp with only three punches. The arm can also take decent amounts of damage, reacting in no way when shot with 5.56 NATO rounds from an M4A1. *'Knives: In addition to his arm, Winter Soldier uses a variety of military knives in melee combat. Winter Soldier is skilled enough to utilize his knife in either hand, often rotating the blade in between the two to confuse and disorientate his target. *'Skorpion Submachine Gun: '''A standard Skorpion submachine gun. The gun chambers the .32 ACP in a 32 round magazine. *'Modified FN Mk. 13 GL: 'Winter Soldier will be equipped with a customized FN Mk. 13 standalone, which has been modified to launch large, disc-shaped mines rather than grenades. Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Condition: 'The Winter Soldier program has enhanced Bucky's already peak human physical condition. Winter Soldier's strength is up to par with Captain America in his human arm, and his legs are strong enough to kick normal men several meters away. His durability allow his feet to absorb the impact from a large height and run into a flat-out sprint. His reaction time allows him to catch Captain America's Vibranium shield from behind with ease, as well as dodging Falcon's two machine pistols with ease. Finally, his hearing can block out auditory stimulus to focus on a single sound. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Winter Soldier's military training, additional training under HYDRA, and enhanced physical condition allow him to match Captain America to a near-standstill in hand-to-hand combat, as well as nearly besting Black Widow. *'Skilled Marksman: 'Winter Soldier is also a highly skilled marksman. He has shown the ability to shoot Captain America several times despite the variety of obstacles in his way, as well the fact that Bucky was recently choked to unconsciousness. *'Skilled Tactician: 'Winter Soldier is an adept tactician, capable of ambushing and nearly killing Nick Fury. Video Deathstroke (Represented by HAWK!!!) Slade Wilson, codename Deathstroke, is a former member of ASIS and the leader of the Blood Cult in Starling City. In 2006, Slade and his partner Billy Wintergreen were assigned to free Yao Fei, a Chinese general who was purposely imprisoned by his own government to cover up a massacre commited in 1998. After Slade's plane was shot down, Wintergreen betrayed Slade to Edward Fyers, who held Slade captive for several months. Yao Fei eventually freed Slade, and the two joined together by hiding in the wreck of Slade's plane. Six months later, Yao Fei sent the shipwrecked Oliver Queen to Slade, who trained the upstart billionaire playboy in combat. Ultimately, Slade and Oliver managed to take the air field Yao Fei and Slade had intended to take, but at the cost of Yao's life yet saving his daughter, Shado. Slade, harboring small romantic feelings for Shado, choose to keep his distance while Oliver pursued a relationship with her. After investigating a disturbance in a proximity detector, Slade is mortally wounded by an explosion that scarred the right side of his face. Oliver, Shado, and a newly revealed to be alive Sarah Lance seek out the Mirakuru, a superhuman serum that Anthony Ivo is also seeking out. After administering the serum to a dying Slade, Oliver and the others are captured by Ivo and Shado is killed. Slade, soon discovering the incredible effects of the Murakuru serum, goes on a rampage across the island, quickly defeating several men while displaying his new found strength by bending the barrel of a rifle. Besting Ivo's crew with ease alongside Oliver and Sarah, Slade discovers that Oliver choose Sarah over Shado and savagely attacks him. Slade announces himself the captain of Ivo's men, intending to make Oliver suffer. Despite Oliver's attempt to best Slade and thinking he had killed him, Slade returns years later in Starling City to make Oliver suffer just as he promised. Weapons *'Katanna Sword: Deathstroke often wields a large katanna sword, a weapon he has displayed tremendous skill with. He is capable of making swift, deadly strikes in a matter of seconds, and he is able to dispatch fully armed mercenaries with ease while using only his blade. *'TiSAS Zigana Sport:' A 9mm pistol with a 15 round magazine. *'Custom Body Armor:' Deathstroke wears a custom suit of armor in battle. It seems the armor is compacted of several different variants of military armor, such as Kevlar and others. The armor is capable of resisting an entire magazine of a 9mm pistol with ease. Abilities *'Superhuman Physical Condition:' To save his life, Slade received the serum Mirakuru. The injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability and reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. *'Rapid Cell Regeneration:' The Miracle injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. There appear to be limits to this ability, however, as Slade's missing eye did not regenerate. According to himself, Slade was carried under the water after somehow being defeated by Oliver and was badly torn apart by the rocks, but his body, excluding his eye, was eventually healed. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Slade is shown to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and mentors Oliver in his ways. He sparred with Shado and was able to stalemate her in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. He was also able to beat his partner in combat, even though Billy Wintergreen was able to beat Yao Fei in a fight. His main fighting style is Eskrima with Muay Thai and other unidentified fighting forms in the mix. His combat skills are at the very least on par with Oliver's though, considering Slade was one of Oliver's mentors on the island. *'Master Swordsman:' Slade has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. *'Skilled Marksman:' Slade is a skilled firearms operator, shown when he swiftly dispatched several soldiers with his sniper rifle. Videos: X-Factors Winter Soldier/X-Factor/Deathstroke80 Strength 82 ''' The Winter Soldier's bionic arm allow him to punch and throw with superhuman strength, capable of pounding away at vibranium without too much effort. Even his normal limbs can exert strength just above the peak of humanly possible, but not quite superhuman levels. Slade has snapped guns in half and thrown people several meters away with one hand, he even punched a hole straight threw a man's chest with ease. The feats of strength Slade has shown are superhuman, capable of ripping through men without too much difficulty, and exerting his legs to push far harder than normal humans. '''85 Experience 80 Despite the fact that Bucky has forgotten most of his experience from the Second World War, he's been incredibly active since then. He's seen, killed, and fought for so many years over the entirety of the 20th century it's hard to determine just how much he's done. Slade has years of experience with Team 7 in the ASIS, his time on the island, and time spent preparing his revenge on Oliver. Much of his experience seems to be head on conflict, and he been pitted against very dangerous foes such as Billy Wintergreen and Oliver Queen. 75 Training 80 Again, Winter Soldier has forgotten any training he received as a Howling Commando during World War II. But as a HYDRA assassin, Winter Soldier has been thoroughly trained in martial arts, firearms, and such. Slade has recieved an immense amount of training from Team 7, and possibly others. While on the island Slade was able to quietly kill several mercenaries from a distance using a bolt action sniper rifle, of which he fired very quickly. He continued to train in hand-to-hand and conditioning on the island, working until receiving the Mirakuru serum. 85 Dexterity 70 In mixture with the Winter Soldier program and his martial arts prowess, Winter Soldier's overall agility and dexterity are near superhuman. He often incorporates flips, rolls, and spins into his fighting style, and his strength gives his limbs more power. Slade's speed and agility may have increased to superhuman levels, but it's nothing spectacular. His limbs exert more energy, but his movement is shown to be incredibly hindered by his armor. 75 Durability 85 Overall, Winter Soldier's durability isn't incredibly noteworthy. He can be shot, poisoned, or suffocated like a normal human. His arm is durable enough to withstand assault rifle rounds, but there's no examples that show anything incredible or negative about it. Deathstroke's armor is capable of taking a helluva lot more damage, and covers much more of his body. Throw in the fact that Slade's healing factor is shown to recover from almost anything, and he takes a decisive edge should the battle drag out. Notes |-|Battle Notes= *Voting ends when me and Hawk say so. *This is a collaboration between Tomahawk23 and myself, Cfp3157. *This is a simple battle; the goals are for the two to merely defeat the other. However, it should be noted that Winter Soldier has the tactical advantage, since he is acting as the assassin and Slade is the initial victim. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Stupid or biased votes Battle "So this is Victor Salazar..." The mercenaries watched as the newly appointed dictator of Nauticia, surrounded by poorly equipped militia, walked casually through the courtyard. The lights dimly lit the area, and there were no threats in sight. Seems like an easy job so far... Giving the que, German Fontes and his men swarmed the courtyard. The militia fired off a few shots, but were swiftly and silently cut down. Quickly tackling the stunned Salazar, the freelance assassin placed temporarily in charge scanned around the courtyard. "Secure the exits. Let the rebels come get him...." As German Fontes issued more orders, he watched as an armor-clad mercenary landed in the courtyard beside them. "Who the hell are you?" The intruder spoke, in a gruff voice muffled by his mask. "Deathstroke." German aimed his battle rifle in fear as Deathstroke sprinted forward. He swung his fist at a mercenary, the superhuman strength smashed his skull without effort. Without slowing down, the assassin grabbed the throat of another merenary, lifting them into the air as German's team shot at him in vain. Laughing, Deathstroke squeezed tight, tearing out a chunk of his target's throat and drawing his katana. Category:Blog posts